


"Drunk"

by Nygmobblepot97



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fake Drunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepot97/pseuds/Nygmobblepot97





	"Drunk"

Oswald: Dear god Ed how much have you had to drink?  
Ed: I don't know, I don't know anything at this moment  
Oswald: Well that doesn't sound good. Ok let's try something simple whats your name?  
Ed: Edward, people call me Ed but you can call me E and you will get the D later  
Oswald:.....  
Ed:.....  
Oswald: OH.MY.GOD you weren't kidding

Edward: Nope   
Oswald: You're not even drunk are you  
Edward: Nope *grins like the cheshire cat"


End file.
